


Into The Deep

by IronHawk_238



Series: Mysterious Creatures [1]
Category: Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Hatake Kakashi, First Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mermaid Kakashi Hatake, Pirates, Sailor Minato Namikaze, Smut, Transformation, blackbeard - Freeform, injured Namikaze Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: After an unfortunate encounter with pirates an injured Minato found himself saved by a beautiful mermaid, one of the most feared creatures of the seven seas. It turns his life upside down...
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake/Minato Namikaze
Series: Mysterious Creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Into The Deep

### Minato´s POV

Minato Namikaze looked around with a panicked expression. There must be a way to escape this horrible fight. A salesman had been hiring a crew for the long journey to France. Minato´s whole family consisted of sailors - even the women. If the rumours were right many of his ancestors had been pirates and Minato was proud of it. Many people called the pirates outlaws who didn´t respect the law. But Minato had seen what happened to the people following the law: the rich people took everything from hard working and honest families. It wasn´t unsual the whole family were starving because they didn´t have money for food. Minato knew many men who had lost their relatives like this. They cursed the government and joined pirates looking for new crew members. He understood why so many men turned their backs to the government: they wanted to be free.

And now he was facing the most feared pirate on the seven seas - Blackbeard. He was known for his cruelty against his victims. Only a few men had been lucky to survive an encounter with Blackbeard. Minato watched the bloody massacre around him. Another crew member of the trading ship ran right into the blade of a pirate as he turned around trying to run away. The man pulled his sword out of the dying man and beheaded him with a evil grin on his lips. His eyes sparkled triumphantly when he noticed the blond man paralysed by fear. As Minato realized the threatening danger it was too late. The pirate raised his sword and attacked the Minato who watched him closing the distance between them with a horrified expression. Just on time Minato returned to reality and jumped aside quickly. But he wasn´t fast enough.

The sharp blade siced open his left side leaving a deep cut behind. Instinctively Minato pressed his hands against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. As he doubled over groaning painfully the sword missed his throat. Otherwise he would have ended like the man before him. The pirate cursed loudly. Minato stumbled backwards against the railing still clutching his hurt side. His assaulter raised his sword again and Minato decided to leave the ship even if it could be his death sentence. If a sailor fell over board only surrounded by water without a sign of land he won´t survive. But in Minato´s eyes it was a more merciful death than being cut in pieces by a blood-thirsty pirate. Without thinking about it twice Minato turned around and jumped. With a loud splashing sound he fell into the water. The water surrounded him like a living wall muffling the screams of dying men above him. 

Minato closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence surrounding him. He was too weak to swim back up to the surface. Soon his vision went blurry at the lack of oxygen. But Minato ignored the burning pain in his lung, he had accepted his faith. He won´t die through the hand of a blood-thirsty pirate at least. Before he blacked out he thought he was seeing a human form approaching him quickly. For a second he caught a glimpse of a long muscular fishtail. Then he passed out…

### Kakashi´s POV

The scent of fresh blood caught Kakashi´s attention. As a mermaid he knew the difference between animal and human blood. The sailors feared his kind because sometimes mermaids pulled careless sailors into the deep drowning them. But not all of his kind were like this. Especially female mermaids were the most dangerous ones, the male ones on the other side were more caring. There were survivors of shipwrecks telling about creatures with fishtails carrying them to the shore. This was the reason the humans thought there were two kinds of mermaids - the deadly sirens and the caring mermaids. In reality sirens and mermaids were members of the same kind.

Alarmed Kakashi followed the scent. Maybe someone needed his help. After a while the silver haired young man noticed several lifeless bodies swimming at the surface. Seeing the horrible wounds Kakashi knew immediately they were dead. Looking around Kakashi noticed another body falling into the water. It looked like as if the man tried to escape the massacre going on on the ship. Kakashi was practically shooting throught the water as he realized the man was still alive. There was only one way to save the injured man from drowning slowly - he kissed him deeply. Mermaids were magical creatures so Kakashi put a small amount of his magic into his breath to give the injured man the ability to breath under water.

The blond sailor coughed as he took a deep breath breathing in the cool water through the gills appearing on both side of his throat. Blue eyes opened blinking surprised as he saw Kakashi´s face right in front of him. The young man smiled softly at him. Kakashi frowned when the man reached down clutching his injured side. The silver haired young man noticed the deep bleeding cut at his side with a worried expression. He needed to take care of the wound as soon as possible. Kakashi gave the blond man a sign to hold onto him and the sailor wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. The young man pulled him closer swimming towards a small island not far away. Sailors avoided it because the island was known as the mermaid´s home. Thanks to the horror stories about man-eating human beings with fishtails it was the safest place for now…

### Minato´s POV

Minato couldn´t believe what he was seeing when he opened his eyes and saw the face of a handsome young man right in front of him. But what confused him the most was the fact he was still under water and able to breath. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his saviour´s long fishtail. He was a mermaid! Suddenly he felt a burning pain shooting through his body. Instinctively he clutched his injured side. The mermaid noticed his reaction, the young man frowned at the still bleeding cut. As he gestured at Minato to wrap his arms around his neck the blond man did what he was told to do ignoring the pain. His breath caught in his throat when the mermaid began to swim away from the trading ship, away from Blackbeard and his crew of the worst criminals the world has ever seen.

Minato relaxed at the sensation of strong arms holding him. Even when the young man hadn´t said a word yet he felt a strong connection to his saviour. He could feel the mermaid´s muscular body moving against his own. He couldn´t help but feel slightly aroused. He didn´t know why the young man had such an effect on him but Minato stopped thinking about it. It just felt too good to be held by this beautiful creature. Minato had to admit the young man was indeed very attractive. After a while the sunlight above him subsided and Minato realized they were inside a big cave. It wasn´t long until they swam back to the surface. Breaking through the surface Minato instinctively took a deep breath. The gills on both sides of his throat immediately as they broke through the surface of the water.

Minato coughed slightly but the uncomfortable feeling of suffocating vanished as soon as the gills were completely closed. The mermaid helped Minato onto solid ground. The blond man reached up to touch the gills on his throat curiously. Now he understood why he had been able to breath under water. „The kiss of a mermaid“, he thought with a knowing smile. Looking up he noticed the silver haired young man was crawling back into the water. „Wait! Where are you going?“, he asked with a panicked expression on his face. The mermaid smiled soothingly. „I won´t leave you. I just want to get some things for your wound. We need to stop the bleeding. I´ll be back in a few minutes“, the young man declared and Minato nodded.

He watched him sliding back into the water and disappearing under the surface with a sound of splashing water. Minato couldn´t help but stare when he saw a silvery fishtail glistening in the sunlight before it disappeared from sight. Leaning his head back Minato closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sunlight on his face. When he opened his eyes again he looked around and noticed he was laying on the shore of a crystal clear lake in the middle of a beautiful clearing. Minato still couldn´t believe he was still alive after everything that had happened to him. He took a closer look to the cut at his side. A wave of relieve washed over him as he realized the bleeding had nearly stopped.

He didn´t need to wait for long until the silver haired young man returned with a handful of algals and a vial with a golden liquid inside. Slowly he crawled towards Minato handing him the small vial. „You need to drink this. It´ll take the pain away“, he said. The gentle melodious sound of his voice made Minato shiver in anticipation. Everything about his saviour was perfect: he was incredibly good looking, caring and gentle. He was the complete opposite to the blood-thirsty creatures the people were telling stories about. Minato accepted the vial, opened it and drank the golden lipuid. He could feel the thick sweet liquid running down his throat making him slightly dizzy. The silver haired young man smiled softly as he said: „Just relax. You won´t feel anything.“ The blond man returned the smile. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

His saviour had been right when he was saying he wouldn´t feel anything. A few hours later he woke up again blinking confused. „You´re awake“, the young man said turning his attention towards Minato who looked up at him still slightly dizzy. His blue eyes widened when he noticed him kneeling next to him, completely naked. The drops of water on his pale skin glistened in the sunlight. „What…?“, he didn´t need to finish his question. The silver haired young man laughed amused. „Do you really think mermaids are bound to the sea?“ He blinked at Minato mischieviously when he got up walking over to a small campfire with two fishes roasting over the fire. „Are you hungry? I´ve got us something to eat.“ Minato sat up slowly, got to his feet and joined the young man at the bonfire.

Surprised he noticed the pain was gone. Looking down he saw the dried algas glued to his skin covering the deep cut. „Wakame-seaweed“, the silver haired young man explained, „They´ll prevent infections and accelerate the healing process.“ Minato nodded thankfully. „Thank you. Without your help I wouldn´t have make it.“ The young man just smiled and pointed at the free place right next to him. „Sit down. You must be hungry.“ Following the invitation Minato sat down accepting the offered fish with a thankful smile. „By the way. I´m Minato Namikaze. What´s your name?“, he wanted to know. „Kakashi Hatake“, the other man answered offering Minato his hand. The blond man took his hand shaking it with a warm smile.

During they were eating Kakashi told him about the mermaids and their dark history. In the past people had been hunting them down to get their scales which had been of great value. Sometimes pirates had been catching mermaids to sell them on the market as funfair attraction. After more than centuries of being killed and sold into slavery they had decided to strike back. And since that day the female mermaids used their beauty to seduce careless sailors before pulling them into the deep with them drowning them. Soon the people had been too afraid to approach the mermaid´s living places. Their strategy had been working.

Minato was surprised to hear there was no differences between sirens and mermaids. „You´ve told me mermaids were living in family groups. What about your family, Kakashi?“, he asked. „Mermaids seem to be the highest ranking creatures in the food chain. But this isn´t true. Our greatest enemies are sharks. My father got killed as he tried to lure a Great White Shark away from me. I was only six years old and since that day I´m on my own.“ Minato sent him a soft glance. „I´m sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to lose your parents. My mother left us shortly after I was born and my father drowned during a shipwreck a few years ago. Looks like as if we have something in common.“

„Looks like it“, Kakashi agreed with a warm smile. After finishing their meal Minato layed down in the shadow of a giant tree enjyoing the warm sunlight. Looking around he noticed he was alone. In the meantime Minato got to know Kakashi and knew the young man would come back. Smiling he leaned back and closed his eyes. Without the pain inflicted by the wound at his side and with a full stomach he fell asleep.

### Kakashi´s POV

After their meal Kakashi left Minato for a few minutes to get some clothes he was hiding in the underwood around the clearing. He had noticed Minato´s uncomfortable glances as he realized he hadn´t been wearing clothes. Kakashi smiled at the thought of the man´s bright blue eyes staring at him in disbelieve. After getting dressed properly the silver haired young man went back to the clearing where Minato was sleeping under an old tree. Silently Kakashi approached him, his eyes roaming over the man´s perfect body. During taking care of his injury he had caught a glimpse of his muscular body and tanned skin.

Without making a sound Kakashi joined his sleeping comrade and sat down next to him watching him intently. He stayed with Minato keeping an exhausted Minato company. It looked like as if the painkiller he had given the blond man was still working. In the following days Kakashi took Minato under his wings. Soon the two men grew closer and Kakashi couldn´t help but feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach every time their eyes met. And Minato didn´t refuse when the young man was seeking physical contact. It was his way to show the blond man his feelings for him. 

One day they were laying in the shadows after lunch talking about their plans for the future. „I wish I could stay here forever with you“, Minato admitted quietly turning his head towards the silver haired young man who was laying next to him. Kakashi´s heart beat faste rat his words. „What would you say if I tell it´s possible?“, he asked raising an eyebrow at Minato. Frowning Minato looked at him and shifted until he was facing Kakashi. „Is that true?“, the young man smiled at the hopeful sparkling in his eyes. „Yes, there´s a potion for humans who has decided to live with a mermaid. It will turn you into a mermaid, too. This way we could be together“, Kakashi declared. He reached out to Minato´s hand intertwining their fingers gently. „But only if you want to“, he added shyly.

Minato just smiled and leaned forward kissing him softly. At first Kakashi was surprised but quickly he returned the kiss and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around the blond man´s neck tightly. When Minato broke the kiss Kakashi asked with mischievious smile: „Was that a Yes?“ - „What do you think?“, Minato asked and captured the young man´s lips in another deep kiss. After a while Kakashi pulled back. „Definitely a Yes“, he said quietly before they continued making out lazily. Kakashi´s hands roamed all over the other man´s muscular body tracing the lines of every muscle. The unexpected encounter with Minato had turned his life upside down.

### Minato´s POV

The sensation of warm lips moving against his own was indescribable arousing. The knowledge there was a way to be with the beautiful mermaid who had saved his life only a few days ago destroyed the last doubts about the feelings he had developed for Kakashi. The young man was just perfect. Soon their kisses became more and more heated. Kakashi moaned lowly as the other man rolled around until he was laying right on top of him. Minato could feel himself getting hard slowly at the feeling of a growing erection pressing against his thigh.

Kakashi didn´t stop him as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt exploring the smooth skin he found there. Minato had already noticed Kakashi´s body was completely hairless, except his silver white hair. He shivered in anticipation at the thought of Kakashi writhing beneath him in pleasure. The thought alone drove him crazy. Breaking the kiss he sat back up without tearing his eyes away from the young man´s face who looked up at him with lustblown eyes. Minato couldn´t wait any longer and took off his shirt revealing defined muscles and tanned skin.

He smiled softly at the young man whose hands were roaming all over his upper body. Staring into Minato´s fascinating blue eyes he said quietly: „I want you, Minato.“ The blond man smirked knowingly as he leaned down nibbling at his earlobe gently. „As you wish“, he answered. Quickly they got rid of their remaining clothes. Kakashi moaned hoarsely as Minato began to stretch him slowly. He captured the young man´s lips in hungry kiss during thrusting his fingers in and out. Both men couldn´t suppress a low moan when Minato replaced his fingers with his cock pushing inside inch by inch.

Kakashi threw his head back. He wrapped his legs around the other man´s waist pulling him closer. The blond man licked and sucked at his throat during thrusting into him rhythmically. The feeling of his inner walls clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge finally. Only a few thrusts later Kakashi couldn´t hold back any longer and came all over his stomach. After that they made out lazily bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Kakashi reached up, buried his hand in Minato´s thick blond hair and leaned his forehead against his own. „I love you“, he whispered quietly looking into his bright blue eyes. The warmth he could see in them made his heart beat faster. „Love you too“, Minato answered softly and kissed him deeply. 

### Kakashi´s POV

The silver haired young man sighed happily and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. After a while they broke apart. Kakashi smiled at his new lover who sent him a questioning glance. „Now…what about the potion you´ve been telling me about?“, he asked and Kakashi smiled knowingly. „I would. But with you laying on top of me it´s a little bit difficult to move“, he joked blinking at Minato who laughed softly. „Sorry, but I can´t get enough of my beautiful little mermaid“, he whispered seductively. Kakashi blushed at the compliment. Slowly Minato let go of him and watched the young man getting up. Still smiling he asked: „And what now?“

Kakashi took a deep breath turning back towards Minato who was still sitting under the tree watching him. „I need to see Tsunade. She ´s a talented healer and one of our eldest. Only Tsunade knows how to make the transformation potion. It´s difficult to find her, even for me. I think it´s best if you stay here. I´ll be back as soon as I can.“ Minato nodded and leaned back against the trunk of the giant tree he was sitting under. Kakashi could feel his eyes on him as he went into the water. As soon as it was deep enough he lowered himself into the cool water. In the blink of an eye his legs transformed into a long shimmering fishtail. Waving at Minato a last time he dived under.

The silver haired young man smiled all the way to Tsunade´s hidden cave. It felt like an eternity before he reached his target, hidden behind a giant rock. The entry was just big enough for a mermaid to slip through. This cave was indeed the safest place in the seven seas because it was inaccessible for humans. He followed the small winding passages leading towards the hidden cave. Sighing relieved he swam to the surface of a big lake occupying nearly half of the cave. He jumped surprised at the sound of two female voices arguing about something. Of course Shizune and Tsunade were arguing again.

He called out to the two women. „Tsunade, Shizune? I need your help!“ Only a few seconds later Shizune appeared around a corner. She beamed at him happily. „Kakashi! It feels like an eternity since we´ve met the last time“, she greeted him. The young woman approached him with a warm smile on her lips. „I´m so glad you´re fine. I´ve heard rumours about Blackbeard hunting mermaids for their scales at the moment“, she shook her head with a sad expression. „I know. But eventually he´s busy with adding new ships to his collection. I´ve saved a badly injured sailor a few days ago whose ship was attacked by Blackbeard and his crew“, scratching the back of his hand shyly he continued, „To be honest said man is the reason why I´m here.“

Shizune sent him a questioning glance. „What do you need? Painkillers or something antiphlogistic?“ Kakashi shook his head. „No, nothing like that. I don´t know when it has happened but Minato means a lot to me, you know.“ Shizune smirked knowingly as the young man blushed slightly. „Let me guess: you want the transformation potion“, she guessed and Kakashi nodded. „Okay, wait here. I need to speak with Tsunade“, with that she went around the corner and disappeared from sight.

Kakashi chewed on his lower lip nervously during he was waiting. He heard Shizune´s muffled voice. Only a few minutes later she went back to the silver haired young man. She smiled at him. „You´re lucky Tsunade likes you“, she said. „She´ll need a few minutes to make the potion for you.“ Kakashi nodded at her with a thankful expression. Shizune kept him company until Tsunade had finished making the potion. They talked about this and that. Soon Tsunade appeared with a small vial in her hand. The blue liquid in it glowed slightly. Smiling Tsunade approached them handing Kakashi the potion. „I´ve heard you need this for a friend?“, she asked blinking mischieviously. The silver haired young man nodded shyly. „Yes, his name is Minato.“

Smirking knowingly the blond woman patted his head gently. „Looks like as if the rumours are true.“ Frowning Kakashi looked up at her. „Rumours? About me?“, he asked confused. Shizune nodded and Tsunade smiled softly. „Mermaids are terrible gossipers. They saying you prefer men. But don´t worry. You´re not the only one they are talking about“, Tsunade exchanged a quick glance with Shizune who just rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression. Kakashi sighed heavily. He could imagine what the others were saying about this two women hiding in a cave. Shizune and Tsunade were mermaids too but they preferred living the life of humans.

Smiling at them Kakashi nodded. „Thank you for the potion, Tsunade“, turning towards Shizune he added, „If you want to visit me you know where to find me.“ The young woman nodded. Tsunade and Shizune watched him diving under before turning their backs to the lake. Kakashi couldn´t stop smiling on his way back to the clearing where Minato was waiting for him. Breaking through the surface of the water he saw Minato sitting under the giant tree where he had left him. The blond man looked up as he heard a dabble in water. He smiled when he caught sight of Kakashi. Getting up he went over to the young man. In the meantime Minato had put his clothes back on.

He sent Kakashi a questioning glance and smiled when the siler haired young man raised his hand holding the vial with the glowing blue potion. Taking off his clothes Minato joined him in the water. Kakashi sighed happily as the blond man stopped right in front of him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly. The mermaid returned the kiss. When they broke apart Minato took the small vial from Kakashi who smiled at him softly.

### Minato´s POV

Minato couldn´t tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature in his arms. Without breaking eye contact with the mermaid he took the vial from him. He hesitated for a second but Kakashi smiled encouragingly at him. „Don´t worry, Minato! I´ve seen plenty people taking the potion to stay with his or her beloved mermaid. After everything I´ve heard about it the transformation will be painful at first but only for a few seconds. It´s a fairly small price for a life with the person you love.“

The blond man had to agree with him. It was worth the pain, Kakashi was worth the pain. Taking a deep breath Minato opened the vial and drank the potion. He could feel the liquid running down his throat. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the bitter taste. Kakashi gave him a look of commiseration. „I think I´ve forgot to mention the terrible taste“, he apologized quietly. Minato smiled softly. „You don´t have to apologize, Kakashi. As long as it works I don´t care about the taste.“ Nodding Kakashi took the empty vial from him.

Minato was confused when nothing happened but just as he wanted to say something he felt a sharp pain shooting through his body. Groaning painfully he rested his head on Kakashi´s shoulder. The young man pulled him closer and whispered into his ear: „Hush, Minato. The pain is only temporary.“ Unable to speak Minato nodded. He was thankful for not being alone. As fast as the pain crashed over him it subsided equally fast. At the same time he had a feeling as if he was floating in the water. Lifting his head from Kakashi´s shoulder he looked down and noticed his legs had turned into a fishtail moving gracefully in the crystal clear water.

Kakashi smiled. „It´s done“, he said gently and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Minato closed his eyes and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. Breaking the kiss the silver haired young man raised an eyebrow at his lover. „Do you want to see your new home?“, he asked. Minato agreed with a gentle smile on his lips. Together they dived under to explore the underwater world. At the same time Kakashi taught him how to use his fishtail properly, especially how to escape a shark attack.

Minato was surprised how easily he fit in his new surrounding. His life was much better with Kakashi by his side and far away from blood-thirsty pirates and restricting laws made by noblemen for other rich people. Minato had never been more happy. Who could´ve known he would find his fortune in the arms of an mermaid? Smiling he followed his new life partner into the deep…


End file.
